Coming Home From The War
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: Its Katara's POV when Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Oh and the Ex-Firelord return to the firenation after the battles everyone faces. KATAANG 3 I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...Sadly :


I had been sitting there for about two hours, but it felt closer to two days. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity. Every second of uncertainty on how the battle had gone, drove me insane. I had last seen a blue light shoot straight up into the sky. It was rather reminiscent of when Sokka and I broke Aang out of the iceberg, but because of my worry, I couldn't take it as a good sign for sure. I tried to keep my mind busy by healing Zuko over and over again, which helped his shot wound, but not my head. As I worked on Zuko, the thought of healing Aang after he got shot by Azula in Ba Sing Se kept appearing. Which made me more worried that I would have to do another emergency healing on him when he got back. But I was worried that this time, without the help of the spirit water, I wouldn't be able to save him. I had to mentally slap myself out of these thoughts so I wouldn't break down crying due to worry.

When I saw a huge red war balloon coming towards Zuko and me, I prepared myself for battle, guessing that maybe someone was coming to attack and rebel already. But Zuko was the one that stopped me and said, "I don't think you really want to take down that balloon since it has Toph, your brother, his girlfriend, and your boyfriend in it." He said with a half smile.

"Aang is not my boyfriend," I said back at him, but I felt a ping of jealousy in my stomach when I said this, because really I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Okay, whatever you say." Zuko replied smoothly and again smirking at my obvious lies to my heart.

"And how do you know its them?" I asked skeptically.

"Balloons are not permitted to fly this close to the palace, incase they are intruders. Your friends wouldn't know that though." He said.

I looked up at the sky as the dot became more visible. My heart became heavy because I still didn't know if Aang was okay. For all I knew, Sokka, Toph, and Suki were just bringing his body back. I shuddered away at this thought.

The balloon finally landed in front of Zuko and I, and I ran up to it. I saw my brother walk out on a crutch and I ran up to him, hugging him fully. I did the same to Suki and Toph, but I was still waiting for Aang to come out of the air ship.

After a few seconds I asked "Where is Aang?" But as I said it, he came out of the ship with The Fire Lord on his back because for some reason The Fire Lord couldn't walk.

Aang stomped the ground with his foot and a platform formed about a food over. Aang proceeded to set The Fire Lord down on the rock, so he could have a sit before he went to his new, permanent house in prison. I was so happy about Aang's arrival that for a minute I forgot how to walk, but I soon remembered and ran to Aang, who wasn't expecting a girl to be tackling him. I smashed into him, hugging him and before I knew it, tears of joy fell from my eyes because I knew he was okay. I felt him wrap his arms around me too and I was so overjoyed at the moment that I thought I would explode.

"Katara, I'm okay, really, I'm fine." Aang said chuckling slightly at my reaction to his presence.

"I know," I said smiling into his chest and still clenched against him.

I wanted time to stop there, just with him holding me with me pressed into his chest. I was so comfortable. It was like nothing could hurt me. I then realized that I would never be happy unless I was with him. I only hoped that he still felt the same way after what happed at the theater a week back.

I felt him put his head on mine and just sigh in content at our embrace. It was a perfect moment until I felt Aang move and start to release me because apparently a few people had come to take possession of The Fire Lord. Aang explained to them that he no longer had his bending, so he wouldn't be harm to anyone. I was shocked at this and after Aang explained, I turned to him and asked, "You took his bending away? How did you do that?"

"Well, a giant lion turtle told me." He said grinning.

"Hm" I said thoughtfully. I really had no reply to his answer.

At this point everyone had pretty much scattered. Sokka and Suki had gone to find a doctor to look at Sokka's knee, even though I could have just fixed it, I was guessing they wanted to give Aang and I some alone time. And it wasn't like Sokka had anywhere important to be tomorrow, like traveling to take down The Fire Lord. And Zuko had gone off to start setting the main city back in place. Toph joined in as back up incase someone tried to rebel against the new Fire Lord.

So it was Aang and I left in the courtyard. As I looked back to Aang, I finally notice his insane outward appearance. It was slightly slouched and tired as I have ever seen. I also noticed a few cuts alone his arms and chest.

"You need sleep." I declared as I touched his cheek.

"Well, it would be nice" He said with a half smile.

Aang and I soon found an empty room in the palace that had a nice bed where Aang could rest for a few hours before he had to get up and start immediately taking over and start creating peace between the nations. Until then, Zuko would take the position, starting with the clean up and overall spreading of the news.

As I laid Aang down I found a small bowl and filled with water on the nightstand. The royal houses always had fancy things like water bowls for the sleeping person, if they should wake. Aang surprisingly stayed awake for the healing session of the small cuts and scrapes scattered on his body.

"Aang, you can sleep, I'm just healing the small scrapes." I said smiling.

"I know, but I'm just watching you. I like watching you waterbend. Well, I like watching you do everything." He said, his eyes half drooped.

"Hm. Why is that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to watch the prettiest girl?" He asked, matter of factly.

"Thanks." I said giggling slightly and kissing him on the cheek.

I next put the bowl back on the table, and looked at Aang. I then did something that I don't think I really thought through, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. I folded back the covers and got under them with Aang.

"Uh, Katara, What are you doing?" he said.

"I don't think its fair that you get to sleep a few hours and I don't." I said smiling at him.

"Oh, uh, I see." He said, still not sure what was going on.

I then moved closer to him to lie next to him and put my head on his chest. I felt his arm wrap around me and his head lay on mine.

I was asleep in a few short minutes and I slept soundly for the first time in a long time because I knew everything was going to end perfectly and I knew I would be with Aang. I didn't know how everything would play out, but it would be perfect.


End file.
